


Dead?

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, teenverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick arrives to Topa’s Abuela’s house only to find everyone in a crying mess. The reason why shocks him.





	Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I filled ages ago but somehow didn’t end up here.

Patrick stretched as he got out of his car, he hated the drive from the new studio to Topa’s Abuela’s house. He huffed as he shut the driver side door and opened the trunk, getting his book bag out. Pink had been recording a new song and the studio was nice, but so far from his friends. He hated to think Pink did that on purpose. He opened the door to the home and frowned when he heard crying from the living room. He made sure to take his shoes off before running into the living room. It seemed like his whole friend group was gathered around the old tv, sobbing and crying. Natalio was holding Topa close to him, keeping the boy from looking at the screen. The twins and Pato were being hushed by Abuela. Francis and Carlos were on the floor. Francis sat next to the taller, skinny drummer while Carlos just stared at the wall with dead eyes. Arnoldo had let Francis lean on him while Arnoldo gripped Francis’ shoulder tightly, trying to fight back tears. Harmony was next to Carlos, her hand on his hand, trying to keep herself together, but the tears still ran down her cheeks. Patrick frowned. 

“What is going on here?” Patrick asked. Everyone looked up and froze. Carlos stood up and moved towards Patrick slowly. He pushed Patrick slowly and lightly. Carlos grabbed Patrick’s rounder face and finally let out a sob, pulling the shorter boy into a tight embrace. 

“But-but- I don’t understand” Pato said, wiping her eyes. 

“‘Neither do I, what is going on? You guys act as if I died and came to life” Patrick laughed, wiping the tears from Carlos’ cheeks. 

“You did!” Arnoldo yelled. Patrick furrowed his brow. 

“Oh well that’s news to me, why would you guys think that” Patrick asked. 

“The news, your car was upside down and crushed. The reporter said the driver didn’t survive” Harmony explained. Patrick hit the button on his keys and his car beeped. 

“My car is safely parked in Abuela’s driveway and I am nowhere near dead” Patrick had assured him. Carlos laughed and hugged him again. Patrick couldn’t help but hug him tightly. 

“I didn’t know what I was going to do without you-“ Carlos started but Patrick kissed him lightly. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easy, Tiger” Patrick smiled. Carlos laughed as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 


End file.
